thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Elephants (2011)
Elephants are one of the many animal species that inhabit Third Earth. They are quite large and like normal elephants, have tusks, grey skin and a long trunk. However, their tusks are located on the side of their heads instead of protruding from their mouths like ordinary elephants. The true origins of these humanoid pachyderms remain a mystery. Centuries ago, the Elephants were enslaved by Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living, an evil undead sorcerer who desired universal control. The Elephants, along with other animal species, did menial labor for Mumm-Ra while the Cats occupied high ranking positions, often serving as right-hand men to Mumm-Ra, helping him in his quest to search for the Power Stones. When Mumm-Ra's two most trusted commanders Leo and Panthera staged an uprising against their evil master, they joined forces with the other animals including the Elephants, and together they were able to overthrow Mumm-Ra. During the battle to take down Mumm-Ra, an unexpected gravitational anomaly caused the spaceship that they were in to malfunction and it crashed on the planet of Third Earth. The survivors of the crash, distributed the Power Stones among themselves, with the Elephants obtaining the Spirit Stone. Over time, the Elephants built a small village where they lived happily. Peace-loving and gentle, the Elephants are spiritualists who spend most of their time meditating. Ironically, they have very poor memory, often forgetting things in a matter of minutes. Despite their non-violent attitude, the Elephants will engage in battle when necessary. While searching for the Power Stones, the ThunderCats arrived at the Elephant Village where they were greeted with kindness by Aburn. The leader of the Elephants Anet revealed to Lion-O that they were in possession of the Spirit Stone but had forgotten its exact locations. Upon seeing Lion-O struggling to master the Sword of Omens' "Sight Beyond Sight", Anet suggests that the young lord go to the enchanted Forest of Magi Oar where the sword's powers would be greatly amplified. When the ThunderCats leave, the Elephant village is besieged by Grune and the Lizard Army, who are also seeking the Spirits Stone. Fortunately, the ThunderCats returned in time to drive off Grune and his army with the help of the Elephants. During the battle of Avista, the Elephants came to the aid of the ThunderCats and together they were able to defeat Mumm-Ra and his Lizard Army. Notable Members Appearances * Legacy * Sight Beyond Sight * Into the Astral Plane * Between Brothers * What Lies Above, Part 2 Trivia * The Elephants appear to be based on Indian spiritual monks such as Buddhists, based on their attire and accent. * While ordinary Elephants are known to have very good memory, the Elephants in ThunderCats are shown to be extremely forgetful. * Due his poor memory, Aburn refers to Lion-O by a number of wrong names such as Lionel, Lion Lord and Linus. * The first time that Aburn addresses Lion-O, he calls him "Lionel". In Leonard Starr's first draft of the original 1980s ThunderCats series, the main protagonist was called "Lion-L" which sounds like "Lionel". This was later changed to Lion-O. Gallery